Mario and Sonic Worlds In Danger
| last aired = Present }} Mario and Sonic Worlds In Danger (M&SWID) is a flash sprite series created by Jmkrebs30. It takes five months after Sonic Generations and Super Mario 3D Land. It is a crossover of Mario and Sonic franchises and draws heavy influence from Dragon Ball franchise such as choreography of fighting scenes, powering up and free flight. They battle in Olympic and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It shows Mario and Sonic collecting the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars to prevent Bowser and Dr. Eggman from colliding their worlds. Unlike Super Mario Bros. Z it does not have any saga. This show also shows a references to both the Mario and Sonic series. It also borrows many sprites from the Mario and Sonic universe. So far, the series has 9 episodes, with more to come. The series will be followed by a sequel named Mario and Sonic: Dawn of the True Power, which will be animated by TerenceBird1. Characters Heroes Mario Mario is a human plumber, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the main protagonists of the Worlds in Danger - Series.He also stars in many of his own video games containing him. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a blue hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and one of the main protagonists of the Worlds in Danger - Series. Luigi Luigi is the younger brother of Mario and one of the heroes of the series. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is the best friend of Sonic and one of the heroes of the series. Princess Peach Peach is the human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Knuckles The Echinda Knuckles is a red echidna and friendly Friend of Sonic. Yoshi Yoshi is a dinosaur and Mario's life-long best friend. Silver the Hedgehog Silver is a heroic hedgehog from the future and a friendly friend of Sonic. Cream the Rabbit Cream is a young rabbit and a friend of Sonic. Amy Rose Amy is a pink female hedgehog and the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. Cheese the Chao Cheese is a Chao and a close friend of Cream. Marine the Raccoon Marine is a young raccon and a friend of Sonic and Blaze from Sonic Rush. Blaze the Cat Blaze is a cat princess and a close friend of Sonic from Sonic Rush. Emerl Emerl is a Powerful Gizoid robot created by the Nocturnus Clan and found by Eggman. He, however, is now allied with Tails. Professor E Gadd Elvin Gadd is a professor and old friend of Mario and Luigi who created helpful inventions with wacky names. Stuffwell Stuffwell is a talking suitcase and Prof. E Gadd's assistant. Anti-Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is a powerful black hedgehog and Sonic's arch-rival. Chaos Chaos is a strange water-like being and a rival of Knuckles and a villain in the series. E-123 Omega Team Dark Wario Wario is Mario's rival. He is scheduled to appear in the eighteenth episode alongside Waluigi. Waluigi Waluigi is Luigi's rival. He is scheduled to appear in the eighteenth episode alongside Wario. Rouge the Bat Rouge is a white tail bat. Villains Bowser Bowser is the evil Koopa King and one of the main antagonists of the Worlds in Danger series. He is Mario's arch-nemesis. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Dr. Eggman is an evil scientist and mechanical genius and one of the main antagonists of the Worlds in Danger series. He is Sonic's arch-nemesis. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr is the son of Bowser and a major villain of the series Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is a robot replica of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman and a major villain in the series. Captain Basilisx Basilisx is the strongest Koopa general in Bowser's army and a major villain in the series Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic is a stronger robot replica of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman and a major villain in the series Eggman Nega Eggman Nega is an alternate counterpart of Dr. Eggman and Blaze's arch-nemesis. Dry Bowser Dry Bowser is a skeletal conterpart of Bowser. Petey Piranha Petey is a large, humanoid Pirahna Plant and a minion of Bowser. Phis Phis are a team of 14 Gizoid robots created by Eggman. Jr. Troopa Jr. Troopa is a rival of Mario from Paper Mario. Tatanga Tatanga is an villainous alien warrior and an enemy of Mario and Daisy. E-Series E-Series are a team of powerful robots who work for Eggman. The Koopa Bros. The Koopa Bros are 4 ninjakoopa brothers and rivals of Mario from Paper Mario and SMBZ. Episodes Category:Series